Charla
by agatali12
Summary: Una charla antes de su muerte, una ultima peticion. Dedicado a Itachi Uchiha


**Los** **personajes** **de** **Naruto** **no** **me** **pertenecen** **sino** **al** **Grandioso** **Kishimoto**.

 **PD** : **El** **Occ** **no** **aparece** **en** **el** anime.

 **PD2** : **Es** **desde** **el** **punto** **de** **vista** **de** **Itachi**.

 **Desclaimer** : **Una** **charla** **antes** **de** **su** **muerte** , **una** **peticion** **mas**.

 **Capitulo** **unico**

-Estas seguro de tu decision Itachi?- me pregunto aquella muchacha.

-Si- fue mi escueta respuesta, nos encontrabamos dentro de una especie de santuario que alguna vez pertenecio a mi clan, lo unico que habia ahi es una silla de cemento y atras de este el simbolo de los Uchihas.

-No hay otra alternativa?- aun con su mascara puesta de anbu podia saber que estaba preocupada.

-No, no la hay- respondi esperando que Sasuke llegara.

-Hmp- contesto, retirandose la mascara -sabes algo Itachi.

Pare de caminar alrededor de aquel pequeño cuarto, girandome a verla, ya que estaba dandole la espalda.

-Tu nunca me caistes bien- me dice; sonrei disimuladamente ante lo dicho, sabia de antemano lo que piensa de mi, asi que escucharla decir eso no era ninguna novedad para mi -pero..

Enarque una ceja cuando dudo, eso me dio curiosidad.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que te respeto de alguna manera- me sonrie; me sorprendo ya que ella jamas me ha sonreido.

-Por que?- pregunte incredulo.

-Porque nadie, ninguna persona que yo he conocido ha sido capaz de cargar el odio de un pariente que ama- respondio.

Sonrei, sentia que Sasuke se acercaba cada vez mas asi que dije -pero aun asi me sigues odiando.

-Exacto, eso no cambia nada- me respondio riendo.

-Me odias por lo de Shisui?- pregunte; siempre supe que ella habia tenido sentimientos hacia mi amigo; paro de reirse para mirarme severamente.

-No- nego, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro -tu no tuvistes nada que ver con su muerte Itachi y no me preguntes como lo se porque no te contestare; solo se que Shisui fue feliz hasta su ultimo dia- vi como su mirada se ponia melancolica viendo en un punto inespecifico, tal vez recordandolo -te considero como su mejor amigo hasta su ultimo dia, es por eso que te dio su sharingan .

Me quede callado recordando como Shisui me dio su ojo para despues dejarse caer en el acantilado.

-Pero no es por eso que te odio- sus ojos antes perdido en la melancolia se borro dando paso a la ira -te odio porque me alejastes de mi amiga Izumi.

Me señalo con dedo acusador; senti como una gota de sudor baja ppr mi nuca, creo que eso es lo unico que jamas me perdonara.

-Sinceramente no se que vio en ti Izumi- dijo en un susurro pero eso no evito que yo pudiera escuchar.

-Te escuche- respondi.

-Que bien- ironizo- eras tan mojigato cuando estabamos en la academia y mas cuando tenias un auro de soy considerado un prodigio, me daban ganas de estamparte a la pared cada vez que Izumi hablaba de ti sin parar mientras que le envolvia los dangos, que eran especialmente para itachi-kun- enfatizo esa parte, Izumi siempre me habia llamado asi, incluso me daba un poco de dango cada ved que la veia.

-Si, lo se, lo siento por eso- me disculpe, caminando hacia la silla.

-Pero aun asi no podia hacer nada, ella de verdad te amaba- sonrie tristemente; yo tambien sonrei, viendo como se le escaba algunas lagrimas que inmediatamente se encargo de eliminarla.

-Creo que ya es hora- murmure; sintiendo como mi pequeño hermano habia llegado, me deteni estando al frente de ella -te puedo pedir un favor?.

-No crees que ya me haz pedido muchos favores Itachi- enarco una ceja sonriendo burlonamente -la primera vez que me pediste un favor fue hace ya unos años.

-Esa fue cuando te pedi que cuidaras de Sasuke- hable -y la otra fue cuando te vi vigilando al amigo de Sasuke, Naruto.

Asintio a lo que dije -y dime, cual es tu siguiente peticion?.

-Que le des esto a Sasuke cuando tu creas conveniente- saque de mi capa lo que parecia un sobre -y esto para la hija o hijo que tenga- le tendi un pergamino que estaba sellado con el simbolo de los Uchihas.

Cogio el pergamino y el sobre, mirandolos minuciosamente, para mirarme y asentir; saco de su bolsillo un pergamino y lo extendio en el suelo poniendo ambos objetos para despues desaparecerlos.

-Tranquilo, lo cuidare hasta el dia que se los tenga que entregar a sus respectivos dueños- me hablo poniendose la mascara nuevamente y ocultando a la vez su banda frontal de Konoha, escondiendose en una esquina y borrando su esencia -Sasuke no notara mi presencia.

Me fui a sentar en aquella silla esperando que Sasuke se asomara, estaba tranquilo, sabia que ella cumpliria con lo que le pedi, sonrei inconcientemente, aunque ella no me consideraba amigo yo si la consideraba asi.

-Itachi- me llamo, no di respuesta, porque ella sabia que le prestaba atencion -cuando veas a Izumi dile que siempre sera mi amiga y prometeme que le diras lo que en verdad sientes por ella.

Me sonroje visiblemente a lo que dijo, nunca me he sido considerado como una persona que exteriorice sus sentimientos y saber que ella, justamente ella, la mejor amiga de Izumi, se halla dado cuenta lo que senti y siento por su amiga fallecida, solo asenti, escuchando su pequeña risa.

-Y si tienes oportunidad de reencarnar,asegurate que sea a lado de ella- me dice seria.

-Hmp- conteste -y a Shisui?.

-A el dile que siempre fue y sera mi amor de infancia- vuelve a reir, sonrei ante lo dicho.

-Es mejor que te vallas, sera peligroso que estes aqui- le pedi.

-Soy un clon- me respondio -la verdadera esta en la aldea disfrutando su dia libre comiendo dango.

-Ya decia yo, es raro que estes tan tranquila aqui- le respondi.

-Ademas Sasuke ni nadie mas notara mi presencia- me aseguro volviendo a quedarse callada cuando Sasuke aparecio.

-Al fin llegas- le dije cuando lo vi.

 **Fin**

 **Y bien que les parecio (Itachi tuvo una conversacion con alguien antes de su muerte, quienes saben la aldea que pertenece ella?, parece que tuvieron una rivalidad antes, jajaja si han visto a Izumi si es asi ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Itachi, la chica con quien habla es amiga de ella, pero algo tiene en comun ambos y eso es que se enamoraron de los mejores amigos (ya saben ella de Shisui y el de Izumi, parece que se intercambiaron) asi es mis amigos Itachi si estuvo enamorado de Izumi sino me creen les recomiendo ver el Doujinshi Itachi Izumi una vida contigo en youtube ahi sabran que el si correspondia los sentimientos de Izumi.**

 **Bueno creo que me pase, si les gusto me pueden dejar un comentario y si les gustaria otro oneshot pero ahora desde la perspectiva de la amiga de Izumi (eso dependera de ustedes).**

 **PD: (Estoy haciendo propaganda no se preocupen) He hecho tambien un oneshot dedicado a Naruto por su cumpleaños (pero desde la perspectiva de dos personas que lo quieren), y ya he actualizado mis fics de** _ **Lazos del destino, Dulce castigo**_ **y** _ **Mistery of life**_ **(aunque esos pertenecen a Saint Seiya pero si gustan pueden ir a hecharle una ojeada y ahi me dice si les gustaron).**

 **ATT. Agatali12**


End file.
